


Confinement

by saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond/M-Works
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and M are taken during a routine security meeting in Brussels.  Sparks fly and feelings are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Damn bunch of self serving prigs! 

This session of SIS meetings in Brussels is nothing more than an excuse for recklessly bad behaviour.    


For Christ sakes! M could blackmail 6 different heads of international SIS agents after only one evening. 

Naked serving wenches, a themed middle-ages dinner, who planned this event? 

M swears they do this just to rile her up and try to make her complain. What she should do is track down the organizers of this fiasco and have them all shot.

M must endure this bloody circus and take it all in stride or accept ridicule for being a difficult woman. Damn she would never have achieved this position without being a difficult woman. 

On top of everything her bodyguard took ill and she had to get a replacement. The planets must be aligning against her…the only agent available is James Bloody Bond.

The man is infuriating on a good day but this evening M would love to wipe the smirk off his face with a tire iron. Bond is ogling the serving wenches while she has to roam the room alone.

There is not enough alcohol in the world that can make this right in her eyes. She tosses back a double shot of scotch and wanders the room. Bond is to be following her but fat chance of that when she is the only woman in the room not naked from the waist up.

M stands near the bar. Once Bond stops staring at all the serving wenches he will likely be thirsty and need a drink. If he thinks he is having more than one while being her wayward bodyguard, he has another thing coming.

The C.I.A. European section head has spotted her and is weaving throughout the crowd. M and Bond were late to arrive and most if not all the officials where drunk before she made it to this excessive dinner. There is only one thing worse than being the only women of high rank here, and that is being the only sober one. 

M had not yet met this C.I.A. section head but she knew who he was…she does her homework before arriving at these events. Mr. West is 60, balding and an friend of someone important, like most of the U.S. department heads. 

M envies the male SIS heads because identification of her, for them is simple. The head of MI6 is a short older woman and she has been around longer than any of the rest of them. They are all men of the sexist, entitled and balding variety. Most still hold the opinion that she should be sitting in London knitting a sweater rather than running MI6.

Bond is momentarily distracted by a dark skinned beauty and lost M in the crowded room. Damn it why is she so bloody short! If he doesn’t find her soon he can kiss his number goodbye.

Bond has been observing the room and discreetly getting photographing evidence of this insanity for M. As long as he can manage one of the two tasks he was given…it may only mean desk duty for the next month.

Mr. West extends a hand at M and slurs. “You must be M….M you are as gorgeous as they said you are…wanna have a drink…here let me get you one.”

West turns and waves to the bartender who provides to glasses with amber liquid within a moment.

M wonders if she should just vanish…there is nothing to be gained by staying at this fiasco…they are all too drunk and worked up with the partial nudity to actually do any work tonight. More than a few wedding vows will be broken this evening. 

West turns and hands her a drink, almost spilling in on her favourite blue suit. The man smiles and winks at her never taking his eyes off her cleavage.

With all the wait staff half naked she cannot think why he would bother. Where in hell is Bond?

West places his arm around her shoulder to pull her close to him and whisper something. 

“My predecessor told me all about you…M…said to watch out for you….you’re dangerously…sexy. He said you got…along…very…very well…what is your room number darling? We need to discuss….some combined agency…manoeuvres. Damn...he was right! Britain has some serious…assets. And..I..would really.. like... a bedder...look at 'em.”

M is too shocked to even respond to West when a very pissed off Bond appears and disengages the man’s arm forcefully from around M’s shoulder.

West looks shocked that anyone dared to touch him. “What the hell do you think… you’re doin…son? The lady and I…are talking here.”

West winks at her as he actually looks into her eyes for once.

“Mr. West I think we had better speak tomorrow…when you feel less under the weather.”

West smiles at her. “How about….we plan…to have breakfast…in bed darrllin.”

Bond cannot believe the gall of the man. M is being professional by not lashing out and making a scene but Mr. West seriously deserves a slap in the face for that! 

Bond looks for any sign that M wants him to break the American’s arm.

M looks at Bond and gives him a small almost imperceivable shake of the head as if she just read his mind. No use causing an international incident because the man cannot hold his liquor.

“If you excuse me, Mr. West I see that the French section head is waving me over. Maybe we can speak again later.”

They walk quickly away from the drunk American and head towards the French director that M has known for years.

Bond thinks that M is being the most diplomatic he has ever seen. “Can I hurt him for you later?”

“For what Bond…being poorly sighted and drunk? If we did that to every man in here…well we could go home early…on second thought, maybe you’re onto something…”

Bond laughs at her joke. “I don’t think the man is as poorly sighted as you think. Every man in the room has been watching you since we arrived.”

“Don’t be absurd Bond. If they are it is merely because they can't bloody well believe I'm still at this job.”

Bond wonders why she insists on rejecting even the thought that men find her attractive. M is sexy as hell regardless of her age.

The head of France’s SIS approaches and leans down and kisses each of her cheeks. Bond thinks the man's lips linger a bit longer than is normal for this type of greeting.

“Madame is lovely as usual…the night is well underway…would you care to join me for a drink?”

“I think the room has had enough to drink and it is only 19:00 hours. I am thinking of having an early night. Little or no work will be done this evening with all this revelry.”

“An early night? I will accompany you to your room my dear. There is something we need to discuss Madame.”

M looks confused at the request but allows Allard to guide her from the reception room. Bond has a scowl on his face as he follows at a discreet distance.

Allard puts his hand on her lower back as she enters the lift. Allard nods to his bodyguard and the man blocks the entrance to the lift. Bond scowls at him as the lift doors close on a very surprised looking M and a smirking Allard. 

Bond hits the stairs at a run. M’s room is on the 8th floor, god he hopes that the Frenchman is not taking her to his room. This is highly unorthodox behaviour for a head of a SIS department. In fact the whole conference so far is from normal…

Once he reaches the room he knocks and then presses his ear against the door…nothing. Bond enters with his spare keycard …damn… not here.

Bond tears out of the room calling the front desk as he hits the stairs. They are not being forthcoming with where Allard’s room is. Bond makes it to the lobby…the bodyguard is gone. 

He enters the festivities scanning the room for a small woman with white hair. Bond dials Tanner back at base. “Tanner…do you have a lock on M?”

“Bond? What on earth do you mean…you lost M!!!”

“TANNER! Is she chipped? Get Q on this now! Something is not right. Allard took her on the lift and blocked my entrance with one of his men…she is not in her room…have Q find her phone…find her by whatever means necessary!”


	2. Chapter 2

Bond practically runs through the reception hall. He grabs the now even drunker American that was staring at M's breasts earlier. "Sir… have you seen M?"

"M…no but I wanna. Where is that little minx…she…she owes me a drink…drink and a kiss…she is so…so hot for a…older woman. I bet she is not as stiff as most Brits seem…In bed anyway…you know I heard that she once…"

To anyone watching the scene it seems as though Mr. West passes out at that moment…as he suddenly falls to the floor in a heap and Bond moves away quickly.

Bond is fuming mad. What the hell is going on here? "TANNER! ANYTHING?"

"Bond! Her phone is now off but it pinged 4 km's west of your location."

"I am heading out tell me when I get close."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M has never been so pissed. Allard forced her into a car waiting for him out the service exit of the hotel. He took her to his floor and then grabbed her roughly and forced her into the service lift.

Where the hell is Bond? M manages to wedge her mobile into her bra so if and when he searches her, it's not easy to find. "What the hell is this all about Allard?"

Allard says nothing but smirks at her.

The car stops and Allard pulls her quickly into a derelict building. He pulls her into a scarcely furnished room and slams the door shut. M moves to a corner not knowing what to expect and unnerved by the abduction.

Allard walks over to her and pats her down and frowns when he can't find the phone. He smirks and grabs her arm and pulls her towards him then grabs the front of her blouse and tears it open.

Allard takes the phone from her bra and smashes it before he speaks. "Now we are alone my dear, I have some questions I need answered."

M pulls her blouse together by tying the loose ends around her midriff and buttons up her jacket, an attempt at modesty.

"Really, and this is your idea on how to ask them? I don't give a damn what you want and I am leaving."

M heads purposely towards the door. Allard grabs her roughly by the arm and pushes her on to the sofa.

"My employers want to know about  _operation goose egg_?"

M crosses her arms in front of her breasts and scowled at the man. Allard's phone rings…he walks to the corner of the room and answers.

M cannot hear the conversation but is doubtful that her abductor is actually Allard. Allard would be knowledgable about some aspects of  _goose egg_  especially that it had been renamed last month…to  _cracked goose egg_.

The sound of gunshots echo through the building and things breaking…Bond must have found her. M is suddenly relieved that her bodyguard was ill…no one works and destroys things faster than Bond.

Allard's impostor grabs M and holds her in front of him. He has a gun at her head as Bond opens the door. Bond falls through the door to the floor unconscious. A large man enters and grabs Bond hauling him up over his shoulders.

Allard relaxes and pushes M through the door. They end up out in the open and the man tosses Bond in the back of a van along with M.

M pulls Bond's upper body against her resting his head on her chest and slips her hand into his jacket pocket looking for his mobile. With nothing found she slips her hands in the back pocket of his suit trousers. Then moves to his front pockets.

Bond awakes with the sensation of lying against something soft and warm…breasts…he thinks. Small hands brush his groin and regardless of his aching head his physical response is as natural as can be expected.

Bond opens his eyes and sees the face he was desperately searching for. "M…M…be careful what you look for because you may just find it…"

M pulls her hands out of his pockets. "Bond...I'm looking for a mobile."

"Gone…where are we?"

"In the back of a moving van…for the last 10 minutes…no windows and that is not Allard…some sort of impostor. He mentioned employers and they want information."

Bond moves away from the over stimulating comfort of her body. They sit on the floor of the van across from each other. "What happened to your blouse?"  
M looks down to see her jacket is gaping open from her sitting position on the floor. "Allard."

Bond looks seriously upset. "Did he…hurt you M?"

M is considering their options when Bond asks. She is momentarily confused. "Hurt me?…No Bond…he was after my phone."

Much of M's bra is visible due to her blouse being destroyed. Bond could make it out even in the dim lighting. The pale white of her breasts contrasted against the pick lace and dark blue of her suit jacket. Damn...she has magnificent breasts.

Bond shifts positions due to the physical reaction he is having to M's exposure.

"He has left fingerprints all over you."

"What?"

"There are marks on your chest from where he touched you."

M looks down at herself in the attempt to see the marks but cannot. "Bond...his hands on me...is the least of our worries right now."

The van stops and the back doors open. Guns are pointed in their direction and the two of them are dragged out in front of Allard's doppelgänger. M and Bond are each held by a man as another comes towards them with a syringe.

Allard smiles at M and strokes her cheek with his finger. "Someone is excited about meeting you M. I will take your man along to make sure you are a good girl and do what we want. I know he is not your bodyguard…we have photos of him. Is he your lover? "

M looks at Allard as though another head has sprouted from his shoulder.

"Is he the reason for your early evening return to the hotel room? Regardless, you will talk or he suffer before your eyes. I cannot guarantee that my employer will be gentle with you either."


	3. Chapter 3

M's mouth is dry and it's daylight when she opens her eyes. There is a groan from somewhere beside her in a strange bed.

Bond awakes to find himself in bed with a horrid headache and M.

Bond has fantasized about being in bed with her before but he can honestly say that he felt better in his fantasies.

"M are you alright?"

"Thirsty, are you?"

"I always thought I would feel far better than I do now after sleeping with you M."

"Bond! This is serious…are you all right?"

"Headache and thirsty. I am going to get up slowly but I have to crawl over you."

The bed is in the corner of the room against the walls and Bond is on the inside. Bond rolls over M but has to pause because of dizziness. His eyes focus on M's as his hovers above her for a moment.

"Dizzy."

M grabs his shoulders steadying him above her. "Should you lie back down?"

"No…no… I will be fine and you can't beat the view from here."

"Don't be cheeky Bond."

Bond got up and looked out the window, they're up many floors and there are bars on the window. He tries both doors. One is locked and made of thick oak. The other leads to the bath. Bond walks in and finds two glasses and fills them both.

Bond comes back into the room and hands M a glass of water. M has managed a sitting position on the bed.

"Thank you Bond. What did you find?"

"Well, we can get cleaned up but there is no way out of this room without help from outside."

M drinks her water and tries to stand. She sways and Bond grabs her to him.

"You should stay down."

"I need the toilet."

Bond walks her to the door. "Call me if you need me."

Bond waits and eventually hears a shower start. Fifteen minutes later the door opens.

M walks out with wet hair. "Your turn and make it fast Bond, there is not a lot of hot water."

"I don't want to leave you alone. I have to be here in case they show up. I am the bodyguard remember."

"I don't want you feeling like crap and smelling the same. As for bodyguard...I'm having your pay docked. Have a shower!"

Bond smirks and takes his jacket off and tosses it on the bed. He begins unbuttoning his shirt and placing it with his tie and jacket. Bond removes his shoes and socks and opens his belt.

M eyes widen in surprise. "What are you doing? The bath is that way."

"I know M but I have to keep you safe so the longer I stay in the room…"

"So you naked in the room with me is a way of protecting me?"

Bond winks at her as he backs into the bathroom and closes the door. Bond takes the shortest shower of his life.

M sits on the edge of the bed. The only piece of furniture in the room besides the bed is the bedside table where their glasses are.

M wonders when their captors would arrive. There don't seem to be any cameras in the room and only a bedside light for when the sun goes down. She looks out the window but sees nothing that helps guess their geographical location.

Bond comes back in and begins to redress. "I wonder where we are and how long we've been out. I don't think longer than 8 hours but by plane we could be anywhere in Europe or Russia."

M points at the ceiling. "I do not see any cameras so maybe we have been left here to starve to death."

There is a knock and the door opens. Allard is carrying a tray with food and guards with guns enter with him.

"Before you ask, my employer wants me to keep you and your lover comfortable until he is able to arrive."

M stands and crosses her arms, the effect of which makes her breasts push together in her pink bra. Bond notices the way this causes Allard to lick his lips.

"Who do you work for and I know that you are not Allard…you will get nothing from us."

"I doubt that my dear. Please relax and we will return in 5 hours with another meal. Enjoy each other's company while you still have the chance."

They exit the room. The tray of food left on the bed.

"Well, Bond we might as well do what he says and eat."

"That is not all he told us to do ma'am."

M picks up a sandwich and looks at Bond.

"Bond really, I am not in the mood to be teased by you."

Bond reaches for his sandwich. "I'm not teasing M and aside from our freedom I would like nothing better than to enjoy you."

"Bond how hard did they hit you in the head? Are you sure you're felling all right?"

"I have felt this way since before Skyfall M and you have avoided me since then."

"I have not been avoiding you…I have work to do and you must travel for yours or did you forget that aspect of your work. I would argue that your expense account does not lie."

"M you are deflecting again. You looked damn panicked when you found out I was the only agent available to take you to Brussels."

"Don't be absurd."

"Then you stop being obtuse."

"Bond…I am too old for this and far beyond the wish to start again."

"I understand your trepidation M but after Skyfall…life is too short not to seize it...I will in all likely hood not out live you."

"Maybe that is the problem James….I will be the cause of your death…I am the cause of the London attacks and everything that happened at Skyfall."

M looks at a spot on the floor as her voice decreases to just above a whisper.

James place his finger under her chin and lifted her face towards him. "I only ever cared that you survived Silva's attack not about the house. You are far too important to me and I honestly have not slept with a woman outside the job since the Silva incident. In fact I came out of seclusion because of you."

M was looking into the clear blue of James' beautiful eyes trying to gage if he was playing her.

"What?"

"You heard me M. I came back to London because of that explosion and I am as sentimental about you…as Mallory said you are about me. I don't really like the man but I can't fault him for his perceptiveness. M you are sentimental about me aren't you?"

M is somewhat mesmerized by his closeness and his hand still holding her face. Without really thinking she whispers "yes" in her head but must have said it aloud because Bond is smiling and leaning toward her…Christ he's going to kiss her…


	4. Chapter 4

Bond's lips met hers. The sensation of his lips on hers suddenly jolts her back into reality. M pulls away suddenly with a shocked look on her face.

"Bond! I am not one of your marks nor am I in need of your sympathy."

"Sympathy? You think I am doing this out of some sort of pity? M I know you are far more intelligent than that."

M eyes shoot daggers at him. "I will not be toyed with Bond…remember I am your boss and I am not doing this!"

"Calm down M. I assure you I am not joking or pitying you for any reason but that you managed to be kidnapped at a SIS meeting full of spies from all over the world. M you have to admit that you have become a magnet for trouble lately."

"Being around you seems to draw them out of the woodwork Bond. I am beginning to think you are my bad luck."

Bond is standing in front of her on the bed still blocking her from getting up without forcing her way through him.

"I have wanted you since the day I met you M. I never thought I would ever get this type of chance…I show up at your flat after missions just because I need to see you…hear your voice."

"Bond, I am old enough to be your mother…"

Bond continues to smile at her. "Beautiful, sexy, infuriating, intelligent, loyal and you can handle your drink."

Bond's hand is stroking her face relaxing her and then she composes herself again and stiffens. She forces him back and stands up with fury in her eyes.

"This is just a mission and like all missions you have to bed someone. This time it just happens to be me that you are trying to seduce. I suppose I represent the icing on the cake…to manage to bed the head of MI6…you will be a legend."

Bond grabs her as she tries to move to the other side of the room. He twirls her to face him and she sees her fury reflected in his eyes.

"I would never do that to you and you know it! I have never felt like this for any other woman in my life and I don't like that you trivialize my feelings. Oh yes…I know I am only a blunt instrument…your tool against the big bad evil in the world but I still have a heart and eyes to see. Damn you M! If I didn't feel anything for you would I have taken you to Scotland…to get away from him? Would I have returned from the dead? Would I have killed Mitchell for trying to shoot you in Italy? Would I have rendered that ass West unconscious because of what he said to you? How angry do you think I was that Allard got you alone in that lift or that I could see evidence of his hands on your skin? How long did it take me to find you so that he couldn't hurt you? I ran that hotel...panicked that he would hurt you before I could find you."

M is staring into his eyes during his impassioned diatribe. Bond has a strong grip on her shoulders locking her in place but she still tries to wiggle from his grasp.

M hates that he is saying these things to her. Bond is forcing her to acknowledge these truths, that she has known since long before her husband died.

"Bond! You're hurting me…let go!"

Bond sucks in a deep breath realizing how hard he is holding her. He loosens his grip but rather than release her he pulls her against his chest in a hug. He rests his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry M…so sorry…I would never hurt you…ever."

M relaxes in his embrace and closes her eyes and hugs him back.

"I know you wouldn't dear boy…I know."

The two stay like this for some time. M needs the comfort of his embrace and Bond feels he can no longer live without this closeness.

They separate and Bond pulls M over to sit beside him on the bed. He can tell she is nervous. Bond put his arm around her making small circles on her shoulder.

M looks at Bond and shakes her head. "I don't know what to say James?"

"I don't need words M…I just need you."

Bond turns her face to him and kisses her gently again. He can sense her hesitation and caresses her face while he continues.

They eventually break apart to breath. M sees the desire in his eyes. She never expected to see such desire directed at her from this magnificent man.

"M, I will let you decide how fast and far we go. I for one would at least go to my grave happy after spending the day making love to you."

"James…I am not sure I can…I am much older and sometimes…"

"M just let me be close to you and hold you…we don't have to do anything if you don't feel comfortable about it but I want you to trust me."

James reaches over and opens her suit jacket and slides it off her shoulders. He pulls M up into the middle of the bed and begins kissing her again.

M trembles as Bond moves his hands to open her already torn blouse. Never losing contact with her lips. M shuffles up to allow him to remove the torn article of clothing.

M's trembling has stopped as she feels heat permeate her body from his kisses. She starts unbuttoning James' shirt and running her hands up his well muscled chest to his shoulders. M pulls him closer and deepens the kiss.

James cannot actually believe this is finally happening as he parts from M's lips and begins trailing kisses down her neck. He nips at her ear and whispers "I have always wanted this…you are so beautiful."

M smiles a sly grin as he stops to look at her. M's face is beautifully flushed as she lies before him a vision in pink lace. Bond has never cared for the colour pink…until now. Bond notices M has a far away look in her eyes along with a slight smile.

"Would you care to share?"

"Hmmm. I don't know…"

"Oh, now I really need to know." Bond starts to tickle her.

M giggles and swats his arm. "I was just trying to remember the last time I made out in the middle of the day."

"By your smile I think you may have remembered…am I wrong?"

"No…no…you're not. It's a good memory….I'm sorry…that sounds horrible. Here you are pleasantly distracting me from the stress of our situation and I get lost in a memory…a memory of someone else."

"I will try not to take it to personally. So may I ask how long it has been?"

M tries to silence his questioning by pulling him down to kiss him. Bond obliges her but pulls away to stare at her.

"Nice try M. Tell me the story…I want to know. When was the last time you made out with someone in the middle of the day?"

"Really…you want to know?"

Bond lies on his side and starts to trace her collar-bone softly. Bond looks expectantly at her.

"Yes, I do."

M is considering the story as his fingers caress her shoulders and traces the edge of her bra making goosebumps rise on her skin as she sucks in a breath at the sensation.

"Stop distracting me James, if you want to hear."

Bond puts his mouth by her ear. "I want the story but I can't stop touching you now that I finally seem to have permission."

"Around 5 years ago..I came home for lunch…he didn't know I was coming."

Bond was enjoying the far away look in her eyes and continued caressing her torso.

"He was pleasantly surprised and we ate lunch together. He asked me when I had to go back to work…I told him. I got up to collect my things and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down into his lap. I laughed and he kissed me. It escalated quickly…we made love on the sofa with the sun beaming through. I was late to my meeting but it was worth it. As we aged times like that were far and few between but it did not diminish our feelings for one another."

Bond took his hand and wiped the tear that was starting to fall from the corner of her eye.

"I can understand his motivation. Seeing you lie here sunlight in your sexy power suit drives me to distraction."

Bond continues trailing kisses along M's neck as he positions himself back above her.

"I want to thank you James."

"I usually get the thanks after the fact not before M."

M's laugh is deep and husky causing Bond to stiffen and groan.

"Thank you for taking my mind off what might be and focus on some wonderful memories."

"Why don't we stop talking and make some memories of our own M."


	5. Chaper 5

Rated E for explicit

Warning mature themes begin in this chapter. If do not like reading about sexual situations do not read further….

You've been warned!

!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M is tingling from his touch. James is acting like a child with a new toy. He is touching and kissing his way along her torso. Occasionally M manages to pull his wayward mouth to her lips.

M's assertiveness makes James moan into her mouth. M's small hands move between their bodies to his belt. James pulls away looking blissfully lustful.

"We are wearing too much clothing."

M pants. "I think you're right for once 007."

Bond's eyebrows raise. "I'm always right…you just choose to ignore it."

Bond pulls her to a seated position and plants a searing kiss to her lips. Moving his hands across her back to unclasp her bra. M settles back against the pillows as Bond slides his hands to the waist of her suit trousers and unclasped them and slides them over her hips.

James is pleased to see matching pink lace panties. "I use to hate the colour pink."

M smiles at him. " Oh, and I have alway wanted to see you in a pink shirt. What suddenly changed your mind about the colour pink James?"

"Christ M when we get out of here…I'll buy 7, one for every day of the week."

Bond stops her hand as she reaches for his pants. "Not yet…you minx. I'm not done exploring you."

M's relieved that James does not have a poor reaction to the state of her body. By the fascinated way he is looking and touching her breast James doesn't care about the 30 year separation in age.

"You have magnificent breasts madame, I will never tire in my appreciation of them."

M arches off the bed as his mouth does amazing things to her breasts. Christ it has been so long….too long since she has enjoyed physical intimacy. The curse of widowhood and old age.

M cannot help but moan at his ministrations. It only spurs him on as she attempt to slide her hands in his pants to feel his member.

Bond pants. "Don't touch…I can't…"

M looks at him in confusion. "You're allowed to touch me, and have been for the last half hour and I am not allowed to reciprocate? I enjoy caressing your chest James but I do want to find out what all the fuss is about."

"I am holding on with only a small amount of control as it is M…I don't want to go off prematurely."

M's lusty laugh travels into his ears and reverberates through out his body. Forcing him to control his breathing and close his eyes to centre himself.

"Poor…poor James. I have listened in on some of your seductions James…they are usually short and intense. I have always concluded that like most men you are a sprinter not a distance…runner."

James looks into her amused eyes. "You don't play fair ma'am. I have not yet had the honour of hearing you in the throes of passion. A fact that I plan to rectify immediately."

M squeals as Bond abruptly pulls her panties off and descends on her sex with a crazed voracity.

"James!"

Bond peaks up at her with a Cheshire grin and a wink. Pausing only long enough to make sure she is alright. He gently licks her…slowly now, his warm breath teasing her.

M begins to wiggle from the lack of contact and his uneven pace. M now says his name in frustration.

"James…don't tease, love…."

Bond hears M's words and feels a fluttering that travels from his groin up his organs to become butterflies in his stomach and finally clench his heart.

Bond continues to enjoy her moans as he tastes her…oh how the reality is so…so better than the fantasy.

M's brought to the brink of orgasm quickly with the talent of Bond's tongue. As Bond senses her impending orgasm he replaces his tongue with his thumb so he can watch her as she climaxes.

M fearlessly meets his eyes this most intimate of moments. She then pulls his head into the crook of her neck while her heart rate returns to normal.

James is feathering kisses on her neck waiting for a signal from her. He continues to stroke her with his thumb to bring her back up and ready her for what comes next.

James has managed to forget the peril they are in and totally lose himself in her. At this point he could not stop making love to her for anything less than a full-scale invasion.

"Now that I have witnessed your passion M, I can honestly say that you have inspired me to train for distance running."

M can barely think straight as his hand continues to administer pleasure to her.

"James…I am not sure…If….Christ you're… driving me mad. Get your pants off….that's an order Bond!"

Bond uses his free hand push his pants off, releasing his member and shifting between her legs. He looks into her eyes waiting…

"Well, Bond? Since when do you...hesitate?"

Bond smiles and gently presses into her, hesitating and watching her suck in breath as she attempts to adjust to him.

"Christ…M…I will not last long…so good."

M pulls him to her for a searing kiss as she wraps her legs around him. James is still using his thumb to bring her close because if she moves much more he will not last more than a minute.

James feels himself unravelling as she moans into his mouth and bucks her hips against him. M is now panting into his neck.

"M…M are you close…damn…please say you are.."

"YES! …love…"

Bond hears her call him love and continues to thrust into her. Bond is seeing stars as he empties into her and hears his name on her lips as she joins him.

James collapses on her still buried in her…not ever wanting to leave. The two of them pant and he raises to his elbows to look into her eyes.

"That…my dear M…was well worth the wait."

M laughs and it sends vibrations through their still joined bodies.

"So is this how you usually cower in mortal danger…."

M's hand strokes his cheek as Bond eases out of her to lie on his side. He closes his eyes and moans at the loss of contact.

"No…but I hope you get kidnapped more often…I really enjoy confinement with you M."

"If we survive, I will have a planned abduction when the need arises."

Bond arches his brows. "I was hoping you would say that…I was honestly scared you might say this was a one-off."

"You can't possibly want to spend some of your evenings entertaining an old lady…Bond despite your protests to the contrary."

"You're not old in my eyes M."

"Oh but I am love…much too old for the likes of you. I am not ashamed that this happened but you should move on to younger more vibrant women…like Vesper. Women that are able to give you a home and family."

Bond frown and looks angry. "You…M have ruined me for other women…young women have nothing on you…I have never felt more intensely alive than in the last hour."

M shakes her head, as she looks into his eyes she realizes that she should not continue this…if they survive…it is wrong for her to have complicated their work relationship. It would work only it was casual sex but Bond seems intent on having it mean much more and that…that is insane given their job and age differences.

"I have to admit that you are a silver-tongued devil Bond…I want to believe you but it just doesn't make sense…you looking so…hot and me being…old. However, I do now understand why older women make a habit of hiring young men as escorts."

"Don't you even think about it Olivia…I do not want to hear about you being with anyone but me."

M frowns at him. "Just because we had sex does not give you the right to use my name or tell me who not to sleep with!"

James jumps out of bed and begins dressing. He can't believe after all this they…start to fight. Bond's protests exit his mouth as a viciously angry sneer.

"So much for post coital bliss, ma'am…I guess I was mistaken in my thought that we just shared something special…you called me… **l** **ove** …or do you say that to all the young men you take to your bed!"

M sits up suddenly, wrapping the sheet around her, eyes blazing as she finds her undergarments and half destroyed clothes. She clenches her teeth and sneers at him, then lets loose a vitriol laced attack.

"That's rich Bond...you of all people have the gall to accusing me of sleeping around! I am giving you the out to stop pretending you wanted to do anything more than fuck your boss Bond! I am not naïve enough to believe you actually desire a relationship to evolve from us tumbling into bed in an incredibly stressful situation."

Bond moves angrily towards her. "So my feelings for you are all childish illusion? I told you an hour ago how I feel about you or has your memory turned selective or dissipated completely after sex. You've heard me make love to other women…did it **ever...ever** sound anything like what just happened between us?"

M has a sheet wrapped around her and gathered her clothing to head for the bath. She slams the door and rests against it on the other side. She cannot stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

Bond is a killer for her…not a lover…she is simply too old for him, regardless of her feelings for the boy or those he professes for her. She starts the shower and cleans herself allowing the water to wash away her tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Bond is pacing the small room furious with M. He hears the shower running as she cleans the evidence of their tryst from her body. Women usually beg for Bond to stay as he leaves them as fast as M just left him.

They still have hours to sit silently seething at each other before their captors return with food and more threats. This was no longer going to be as rewarding as he thought just 30 minutes before when he was buried in her loosing himself…

The one woman in the world that is impervious to his charms had just let her guard down enough for him to find reason in his life, all for an hour in her arms.

Why does everything Bond loves, get torn away from him as quickly as he realizes he has it? Like trying to catch water in your hands…it always dribbles away through the cracks.

M realizes that she will have to face him…she composes herself and puts on her torn blouse attempting to find a way to cover herself from his view. The damn thing is to far gone so she tosses it in the corner of the room and puts on her jacket.

M leaves the bath to see Bond pacing arms crossed and shooting daggers in her direction. She had been angry but now all she feels is sadness. Sad for what she said to him…for the way it has to be…a clean cut.

Bond is dressed minus his jacket.

M looks at him. "Bond do stop pacing, you'll were a grove in the floor. Do you think that you could let me wear your dress shirt for modesties sake?"

Bond is shocked, after all that and she wants his bloody shirt for her modesty.

"Alright, M…It wouldn't due for me to be staring at your bra through your jacket all day considering what we just did…or do you think it stop me from imagining how they felt in my hands or with my mouth!"

"Stop being so bloody dramatic Bond! I would rather not meet the man responsible for kidnaping the head of MI6 in next to nothing. It tends to create the wrong impression."

Bond removes his shirt and hands it to M. She takes off her jacket and puts it on. M ties it at her waist and buttons the much too large shirt to have an acceptable amount of cleavage on display.

All Bond can think is how she even looks sexier now…just because it's his shirt.

M surprises him by reaching out and taking his hand. "I'm sorry James."

Bond's eyes soften and he stops pacing now naked from the waist up. It is far more than he expected from her.

"M…I love you…you know that and that is why your scared isn't it?"

M silently nods her head.

Bond brings her hand to his mouth for a kiss and then guides her to sit on the bed with him. M does not resist when he places his arm around her shoulder.

M speaks first. "How long until Tanner finds us?"

"Soon…I figured 12 hours and a team will be here. Lucky Q was able to reactivate your old tracer implant. That is how I found you…that and your phone. Do you think anyone at the conference was involved?"

"No, but I think they have the real Allard alive or dead somewhere here also."

"Great. Does that mean six has to work with the French to find us?"

M laughs. "Bond some international help is always welcome. It's when they are a hindrance I want to reenact the battle of Waterloo."

Bond pulls M further up the bed so they are leaning against the headboard together. "Speaking of international help…I have a question about the CIA."

M raises her eyebrow. "Well Mr. Bond they are an agency much like ours but in the United States of America, next question."

"M…now who's being cheeky. Mr. West, just before having long needed appointment with unconsciousness and the floor, made mention of rumours about YOU."

"Oh…that…I can't believe that is still around to haunt me."

"What did you or should I say who did you do…in the CIA…while you were married no less."

"BOND I NEVER!…What happened was at a meeting much like in Brussels but in Washington in '96. The head of the European section was new and so was I. Rumours about the head of MI6 were swirling around the international community and this would be my first introduction. I was not quite prepared for the attention I was thrust in the middle of."

"What type of attention M…how many hands did you have to slap away from your glorious backside while still being charming and lovely?"

"Too many to remember. The PM had sent me with instructions to get assistance from the CIA on several missions. Well I had to broach the subject with the director of the CIA and he agreed but it is left for the preview of the European section head. I had to convince him to assist on a mission by mission basis. We met and he basically told me that he would be happy to help me anytime I needed but I would have to do something for him."

"Really…he was that blatant about it?"

"He was…I was past being surprised about how men wanted to use me. Some not all, considered Britain and me subservient to the U.S so this was his attempt to make me earn his help. I agreed to dinner with him…with drinks. I got him nice and drunk and gave him my key for a room."

"M! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"I said I gave him a key for a room I did not say who's."

"OK, Who's room?"

"Well, I got him staggeringly drunk and he made it to the room and had vigorous sex with an escort that I paid for. I got one around the same hight and build as myself and paid extra for the kink of having her speak in a bossy British accent."

Bond laughs along with her. "So he never realized it wasn't you?"

"No and I had her contact me as soon as he passed out…I entered the room and wrote a note to him thanking him for the evening signed it M and took a few photos of him with the escort for my own uses. That my dear James was my first international conference."

"So now the story is that you serviced him voraciously and it has travelled down the ranks for almost 20 years. Christ M no wonder they all leer at you when you arrive. Next time you may have to bring extra bodyguards. At least two to watch the room and take photos and I will come to watch you."

"Bond…I don't think the PM will agree to me having a 00 for a bodyguard when I travel."

"Too bad for him…I volunteer and I will do it without pay. You and I will have to share a room of coarse. It will be the only way to ensure your body is safe."

M laughs and they hear the sound of incoming helicopters and a fire fight. Bond hops off the bed sending M into the bath and pulling the mattress off the bed and pushing in into the bath with her.

"Stay down and behind the mattress incase they hit the building."

Bond crouches by the door waiting for them to come. Allard's double arrives and Bond pounces, kills him instantly and takes his gun. Bond shoots his two guards and eases out into the hall. He sees two troops with the marking of MI6 and waves them down.

"M the cavalry is here you can come out now."

Bond spies Mr. Tanner walking up the hall. "Nice of you to find us Mr. Tanner and for you to make the trip here…where is here anyway?"

Tanner looks at Bond perplexed by why his is shirtless. "We are in the Ukraine Bond, is M OK?"

M exits the room dressed in what appears to be Bond's dress shirt under her jacket. "I am fine Mr. Tanner. Did you find the real Allard?"

"Yes…he was found dead at his mistresses flat. This was orchestrated by a member of a militant organization, which is being taken care of by the French ma'am."

"That is unfortunate for them as the French are not apt to be gentle after such a rude attack on Mr. Allard. Now please lets get out of here and go home."

M walks down the hall. Tanner leans in towards Bond. "You didn't?"

James Bond smiles the brightest of smiles and Tanner just shakes his head. "I never kiss and tell Tanner….and if you say anything…"

Tanner visibly pales. "I would never…"

"I will have to trust that Mr. Tanner."

London

The day following the return involved more paperwork and meetings than would regularly follow a conference and all it entailed. Therefore, it is 10 pm by the time her driver returns M to her flat.

The smell of his cologne permeates the room as she enters.

"I was wondering when I would have to threaten your life again Bond."

Bond gets out of the chair that he has been lounging in for the last two hours waiting for her.

"You should not be working so late ma'am."

Bond pour her a drink as she sits on the sofa across from him noticing he is wearing a pink shirt.. "I had your shirt cleaned and pressed. It is hanging in the closet for when you leave."

Bond smiles. "Keep it. It looked better on you anyway M."

"I doubt that Bond."

"So…where are we now M?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we to pretend that day did not happen or do we…"

"I'm not sure James…I don't think it wise too…"

"Maybe you should stop overthinking things Olivia. Just live in the moment."

M arches her eyebrow with a sly smile. "Would that be the moment I remind you that I can have you killed for breaking into my home, and using my real name Bond?"

"No…It would be living in the moment after that threat…the moment I do this."

James moves to her faster than she can imagine. He pulls her up into his arms, picking her up and heading for the stairs.

M shrieks. "James! Put me down this instant!"

Bond ignores her protests noticing the smile on her face and the look in her eyes all while running up the stairs.

"I plan to ma'am…in the middle of your bed."

The End.


End file.
